


Sailing Away

by Historygeek12



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M, boat ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/pseuds/Historygeek12
Summary: Toto and Susie make the most of some time together.





	Sailing Away

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by F1Sundays123

Friday in Monaco was a day off, though it never really turned out like that. Toto had just finished an F1 meets for Channel 4 and was waiting on a ride back to shore. He was cold, due to a sea breeze and tired. After participating in the one-thousand-mile road race in Italy and having a five-week-old son, sleep had been limited, as had time with Susie.

The Austrian was pulled from his thoughts when he saw the Mercedes taxi boat arrive. He made his way down the set of stairs and climbed into the boat, nodding at a few of his colleagues. Yet, as he turned around to head over to the seats, his eyes fell on a blonde figure, sitting happily at the back, a smile on her face. Susie.

Toto quickly excused himself from talking to Bradley and made his way over to Susie. “And what are you doing here?” Toto asked, a smile on his face.

“Had nothing better to do. Thought I’d come see my husband.”

He smiled as he sat down beside her, putting one arm along the back of the seat, allowing her to snuggle into his side, and rest her head on his chest. “I know, we haven’t seen very much of each other this week.”

She nodded, her head staying on his chest and her hand resting over his heart. “We can make the most of this boat ride though.”

“Wow. A whole ten minutes.” Toto sighed.

“Does it really matter as long as we’re together?” She asked, happy and content in his arms. Since giving birth, they hadn’t had a lot of time to relax together.

“You’re right Liebling.” He nodded, tilting his head to kiss her hair.

The two sat there, enjoying the calming rhythmic patterns of the sea and the wind rippling through their hair. It reminded them just how rare this occasion was. Bradley, Toto’s press officer was watching the tender moment and decided to ask the driver to take the boat on a little trip around Monaco, just to give the couple a little extra time together.

“Toto?” Susie whispered.

“Hmm?”

“You’re awful quiet.”

He sighed and lifted his sunglasses up to rub under his eyes. “I’m just tired, that’s all.”

“I know.” She said, moving her hand from his heart to his cheek.

Toto smiled and slowly leaned down to meet her lips, the kiss lasting for probably longer than it should, but the passion surged through both of them.

“Eh, Toto… oh sorry…” Bradley said, standing in front of the couple.

Toto quickly pulled his sunglasses down, trying to hide his reddening cheeks. “Yes?” He asked his friend, keeping an arm around Susie.

“Can we take a photo for Instagram?”

Toto quickly looked at Susie before nodding. “Yeah, how do you want us to sit?”

Before Bradley could answer, Susie had moved up on to the back of the seat, wrapping her arms around Toto so she had something to hold on too. “Is that safe?” Toto enquired.

She chuckled. “Yes, put your arm round my leg if you’re worried.”

“Or I could push you in.” He grinned, cheekily.

“Don’t you dare!” Susie warned him, playfully hitting his arm.

“Okay, okay, I’ll be good.” He chuckled, readjusting his position. He curled his leg under himself and held on to Susie’s leg. “It’s such a nice day.” Susie said, ignoring Bradley who was snapping the photo.

“It is, but not as beautiful as my wife.” He said with a smirk.

Susie chuckled. “Glad you think so Toto.”

Toto smiled and helped her back down on to the seat, pulling her close to him. Yet, much to his surprise she lay down, resting her head in his lap, looking straight up into his eyes. “I wonder how Jack is.”

“He’ll be okay. I can’t wait to get back and take him for a walk with you along the beach. It’ll be nice.”

“Sounds perfect.”

Toto nodded and stroked her hair, enjoying this little moment with Susie. He loved his job, but loved his wife and family more.

“Love you, Susie.” He whispered.

The Scot smiled. “Love you too.” She said, feeling as if her heart could burst with emotion.

*

The two arrived back half an hour later and entered the Mercedes motorhome. “And where the hell have you been?” Niki exclaimed, startling the pair as he appeared in front of them.

Toto shrugged, feeling a little sheepish. “Susie and I went for a little boat ride.”

Niki rolled his eyes. “You’re so loved up Wolff, I’ll never understand.”

Susie watched as Niki headed for the exit but stopped to pat Toto on the shoulder. Toto nodded at him before Niki continued on his way.

“What was that about?” Susie asked.

“Nothing.” He chuckled. “Niki’s fine with the fact we were spending some time together.” He told her, knowing that anytime Niki patted him on the shoulder it meant he was okay.

“Good. I’m glad.” She grinned. “Now, shall we go collect Jack and take him for a walk?”

“Yes. Just let me grab my phone.”

Susie nodded and looked at her wedding ring. Sometimes she could work out how she’d gotten so lucky.


End file.
